


I really can't stay (Baby it's cold outside)

by Multishipperlove



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, I usually ignore the canon fact that drow and elves don't sleep, M/M, No Smut, but it fit for this one, other mighty nein members mentioned, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: Caleb gets invited to Essek's house for another lesson and ends up staying longer then either of them really expected.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623151
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	I really can't stay (Baby it's cold outside)

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:  
> Prompt #13 with Caleb and Essek (romantic) please?
> 
> "Sleeping with you was the best sleep I've gotten in years."
> 
> From this list: [Sleepy/Cozy Prompts 💤✨](https://blissfulparker.tumblr.com/post/189637902863/sleepycozy-prompts)

It was the first time Caleb was back at Essek’s house since they tried to give Nott her halfling form back, and- it felt weird. Not necessarily because of what had happened, that wasn’t it. It felt weird because he was alone this time, no one there to distract him or interject if a conversation got awkward. When he had left the Xhorhaus he’d thought it would be nice, but now, actually standing in front of the imposing house of their closest contact in Xhorhas, he was suddenly nervous.

Essek had send a message to Jester earlier, asking if Caleb would like to come over in the evening for another dunamancy lesson. Or at least Caleb was sure that’s what the message had actually been, he didn’t quite believe Jester that Essek had invited him for “a super hot date no really I swear”.

With a soft sigh he finally knocked, and it didn’t take long before he heard footsteps approaching (and wasn’t that an interesting sign all by itself) and the door opened. Essek greeted him with a gentle smile, quickly inviting him inside. “Ah, I am glad you could make it. My apologies for the rather short notice, but something in my schedule cleared up and I was sure you would appreciate the opportunity.”

“Certainly!” Caleb assured him quickly, leaving his coat at the door as he followed Essek inside. “And no apologies needed, I’m glad you would have me.”

“Always,” the drow replied, still smiling. Caleb wasn’t sure what to make of that reply. “Jester did not mention if you had eaten yet, so I did prepare something. But you might remember from the last time, my cooking skills are not exactly… well, let’s just say I have other talents.”

Caleb chuckled, having to admit that he rather enjoyed the blush that crept over Essek’s face at his reaction. But he quickly tried to put the drow at ease again. “Do not worry, I admit that Caduceus’ cooking has spoiled me a bit, but I’m far from picky. But I actually did eat already, your message came right as we finished dinner.”

“Let’s take it upstairs then, just in case the lesson takes longer than expected. I wouldn’t want you to get hungry while we work.”

“Certainly,” Caleb replied gently, slightly amused that the blush was still refusing to leave Essek’s face. It was kind of endearing.

After a brief stop by the kitchen, where Essek did indeed pick up the food he had prepared (and part of Caleb could have sworn he recognized the recipe, but surely there was no way someone in Xhorhas could access that specific variety of Zemnian turnips, so he ignored it), they made their way upstairs.

Once they were in Essek’s tower though, the food was quickly forgotten. Between new spells and long-winding discussions of theoretical magic, the pros and cons of spell components versus a spell focus, and all the other intricacies that Caleb hadn’t gotten to ponder over with anyone else in so long, time flew by. 

Before he knew it, it was way past midnight, and his lack of sleep over the last few days caught up with him all at once. Essek was still telling him about the first spell he had tweaked by himself, after they had somehow landed on the topic of Caleb’s modified cat’s cradle, when the human felt his eyes shutting down on their own accord.

He barely stifled a yawn and tried to focus his attention back on Essek, but it wasn’t really working. And Essek seemed to notice. “Everything alright, Caleb?” he asked, his voice surprisingly gentle. “Should we maybe pick this up another time?”

“Hmm, maybe,” Caleb mumbled, running a hand down his face. “I’m really sorry, I would love to continue this. But I shouldn’t ignore my body’s desire for sleep.”

“I’m sure your line of work forces you to do so often enough, get some sleep while you can,” Essek assured him, getting to his feet and offering Caleb a hand to do the same. “Rest assured, I am not offended.”

Caleb took the offered help and followed him out of the room, though some part of him desperately wanted to stay longer. It was foolish, though, and Essek was right. They didn’t have any world ending threat hanging above them at the moment, and he really should use that time to catch up on sleep. Surely, this wouldn’t be his last opportunity to talk with Essek more privately.

Just as he was thinking about that, he stumbled, his feet missing one of the steps in front of him and sending him tumbling down. He would have gone ass over teakettle if not for Essek’s quick reflexes, so instead of splitting his head open somewhere on the marble staircase, he suddenly found himself suspended in air. Frozen.

He hung there for a second, before Essek caught up with his unfortunate form and, gently, carefully, helped him back into a standing position before ending whatever spell he’d just used.

Caleb was the one to blush this time, a deep crimson red as he stammered out an apology for his careless misstep. But Essek just placed his hand against Caleb’s cheek, giving him a worried look as he searched the human’s face for… something.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I- yes, I’m alright. Thanks to you, most likely,” Caleb muttered, still mortified. “I wasn’t paying attention, that’s just… you know, being tired.”

“I actually don’t know,” Essek chuckled, lowering his hand again but still giving Caleb that look. “I know exhaustion, and fatigue, but I fear I have never been tired in the same sense as you have been.”

“Right. Drow don’t sleep, I tend to forget that,” Caleb replied, smiling again as well. And Pelor, Essek was still so close to him. Why was he so close.

“I suppose not, a few hours of meditation are usually enough to keep us functioning,” Essek agreed, and to Caleb’s surprise he took him by the hand and started to tug him towards a corridor that he hadn’t seen before. “I do, however, keep a bed around, if for nothing else than the comfort it brings. And with the state you seem to be in, I would feel bad sending you all the way back home if you can just sleep here.”

“I- wait, what? Essek, I can’t possibly accept that,” Caleb stammered, watching as Essek opened one of the doors with a quickly muttered spell, and revealed a small bedroom in front of them. It wasn’t much, but it was certainly nice. The bed looked comfortable, with a thick quilt on top and what looked like silken sheets. Certainly an item of luxury for someone who didn’t require it.

Beside the bed was a night stand with a candle and some books stacked up on one side, leaving no doubt that Essek, too, spend some of his nights restless, meditating or not. It was a strangely comforting thought.

Still, he couldn’t- it was ridiculous. He didn’t need to sleep here. “Essek, my house is only a few minutes up the road. I will be fine, I swear.”

“Well, I can certainly not force you,” the drow sighed. And was that a hint of regret in his voice? Not quite regret, but there was something akin to sorrow. “Consider it, at least. I would feel a lot better if- well, if I knew you were save.”

“I could always ask Jester to send a message once I get back.”

“Surely she is asleep by now.”

Caleb doubted it. The way she had acted when he’d left, she was waiting up for him, hoping for some kind of gossip. Not that she would believe him either way if he told her that all the two of them had been doing, had been poring over spell books for hours.

Actually, that made him think. Maybe, just maybe, it would be worth it to keep her and the others waiting for the night. If nothing else, he would be able to lean back with a smug smile while they all tried to get some kind of information out of him.

“You know what,” he finally said, “Maybe this is a good idea after all. If you are sure that I’m not imposing on you, of course. Are you absolutely sure you’re okay with me staying?”

“I wouldn’t have offered it otherwise,” Essek assured him. “Please, get comfortable. Do you need anything, clothes, perhaps?”

“I will be fine for one night,” Caleb sighed, content with sleeping in his smallclothes for once. Honestly, he was too tired to really care. “Do you, uh- I mean, it is still your chamber. Would you like to stay?”

“Stay?”

Caleb could have sworn Essek’s eyes went wide for a second. “Just, you know, for meditation,” he clarified quickly, seeing his own blush mirrored on Essek’s face, and he briefly wondered if this had been a bad decision after all. Somehow, they didn’t seem to be able to have a proper conversation without making it awkward.

But he didn’t want to change his mind again either, a bit worried that it would hurt the drow’s feelings.

“I- suppose I could,” Essek mumbled, averting his gaze now. “It certainly couldn’t hurt, the last few days have been hard on me as well. But I can do that somewhere else if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Please, it’s your house,” Caleb insisted again, maybe a bit too quickly.

So they ended up sharing the room for the night. Caleb tucked under the covers, in only his boxer shorts and a linen shirt, and Essek sitting rigidly on a chair against the wall, still fully dressed. Caleb had a feeling they were both slightly uncomfortable with the situation, but somehow had talked their way into this in a mix of forced politeness, insecurity, and social obligation.

Still, somehow, Caleb fell asleep rather quickly. In less than two minutes he was fully asleep, completely oblivious to anything around him.

As always in Xhorhas, it wasn’t the sun that woke him up. Rather his intrinsic knowledge of time, and yet he still woke up much later than he usually would have. As he slowly blinked awake, taking in his surroundings again, he realized with a sudden start where he was.

Carefully looking around, he could see Essek, still on his chair but looking a lot more relaxed now and with a book in his lap. As if he knew that he was being watched, he looked up as well, briefly catching Caleb’ eyes.

“Hey,” he greeted him softly. “You are awake again. How do you feel?”

“Honestly, sleeping with you was the best sleep I’ve gotten in years,” Caleb muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up properly. His brain seemed to catch up with his mouth one second later.

“I mean- God, that’s wasn’t- I didn’t want to imply-” he started to stammer again, awfully close to panicking, when Essek just- started to laugh. And sure, he’d seen the drow smile before, even chuckle a few times, but this was different. It seemed to come straight from his belly, and he even threw his head back slightly, somehow avoiding hitting the wall.

It finally slowed down to a chuckle again, and Essek gave him a look that Caleb could only describe as fond. “Don’t worry, I do no take offence. It seems you are not really awake yet.”

“Sure, let’s use that as an excuse,” Caleb mumbled, not able to keep a smile off his face either. “You look like you’ve been awake for a bit longer. Did I keep you here?”

“Not at all, I was quite enjoying it actually,” Essek assured him, finally placing his book aside. “I took the liberty to inform your friends that you are safe, by the way, I hope you do not mind. Though I certainly got an interesting reaction.”

“Oh no. Who did you message?” Caleb groaned.

“Jester,” he got the amused reply. “And all I got in return was screaming, I think. Or at least I wasn’t able to make out any words, but she was certainly cut off at some point. Just to prepare you for what you might be returning home to.”

“I had a feeling it would end like that,” he muttered, falling back against the mattress again. He was just so comfortable right now. And he kind of didn’t want to leave. “Before I do that, how about you invite me to breakfast?” Feeling like that might have been a little bit too bold, he quickly backpaddled again. “Unless you have something you need to take care of, of course. I can see myself out.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course you are invited for breakfast.”

He smiled slightly and nodded, righting himself again, and for a moment, they just sat there in silence. Neither of them made a move to actually get up. Until Essek eventually moved from the chair to his bed, getting a lot closer to Caleb. He reached for the human’s hand, and the Caleb could feel his heart rate picking up.

“I have to admit,” Essek started, voice gentle again, “it’s been quite a while since I took this much time for myself. It is… nice. It was even nicer to spend it with you, actually. And I do apologise if that sounds creepy.”

“No, not at all,” Caleb assured him quietly, his gaze flitting down from Essek’s eyes to his lips, just for a second. So awfully close. “I was thinking the same.”

“Well, then, when you leave today, would you maybe be interested in joining me again some other night?” His voice was nothing more than a whisper now, and just like Caleb a moment ago, he was avoiding eye contact.

Caleb hesitated for a second. Instead of answering he carefully moved closer still, until their lips were almost touching, and with a last look at the drow’s eyes, and the tiniest nod he received in response, he closed the distance between them completely.


End file.
